


You're Dating My Deputy?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No sex though, Relationship Reveal, Sheriff Stilinski POV, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: John Stilinski is a smart man. He’s Sheriff for a reason. So when his only child starts ignoring him, staying out later, hiding his phone and keeping his collar up, he's pretty sure he knows what's happening. He was young once too, after all. The part that leaves his stomach tied up isn't that his son is dating someone - Stiles smiles a lot more recently and he's damn grateful for whoever is putting them there - it's that he hasn't told him yet. After everything they'd been through, they had made a very thorough no lying policy that John thought they were both sticking too. So his lying about this, it wasn't good.





	You're Dating My Deputy?

John Stilinski is a smart man. He’s Sheriff for a reason. So when his only child starts ignoring him, staying out later, hiding his phone and keeping his collar up, he's pretty sure he knows what's happening. He was young once too, after all. The part that leaves his stomach tied up isn't that his son is dating someone - Stiles smiles a lot more recently and he's damn grateful for whoever is putting them there - it's that he hasn't told him yet. After everything they'd been through, they had made a very thorough no lying policy that John thought they were both sticking too. So his lying about this, it wasn't good.

He was a cop and being a cop meant he saw bad things, lots of bad things. His first thought was that Stiles was being abused. But he was still sleeping, wasn't drawing into himself, and would still wear t shirts often enough. Then he thought drugs? But his son was too smart for that and he wasn't acting any different either. He couldn't place why this relationship made him so uncomfortable, but John had to know. The things he was thinking up had to be worse than the reality, right?

He finds his opportunity when Stiles brings him dinner. His son is blushing, smiling down at himself like a fool and John recognizes that expression, because it was the same one he always had when he started dating Claudia.

“Who’re you thinking about, son?” John asked, voice calm.

“Jo- Oh! What? No! Nope no one at all!” Stiles stuttered out, not making eye contact.

“Stiles, I know you're dating someone.” John says trying to sound reassuring, but his son's neck snaps up and there's fire in his eyes, and oh dear, what did John do?

“He told you!” Stiles practically shouted, arms flailing as he jumped from his seat, “That fucking asshat!”

“Wait, Stiles no one told me anything!” John tried, but Stiles was already storming through his station, marching to - oh. Jordan Parrish. His deputy. Well John can see why he lied.

He watched Jordan look up, and the same expression his son was wearing earlier splits over his face, and damn that man looks hopelessly gone on his son. But then Stiles is shouting, and now Jordan is frowning, and now he's trying to talk but his son is still shouting, and waving his arms, and poking Parrish in the chest. When John finally gets close enough to hear he feels bad for the man.

“You told _me_ Jordan! _You_ said we had to wait, _you_ wanted to wait! We had to go on dates in the _next fucking town!_ You won't even _touch me_ but you'll tell my fucking Dad we’re dating!”

Jordan tried to say something but he was cut off again, “Like, this is a total betrayal of trust! Not cool! I don't, fuck, I don't think we should keep doing this.”

His son wasn’t yelling anymore, his words were hardly a whisper and the other deputies had the decency to at least turn around. Jordan looked like he was about to lose it, his eyes steadily leaking as he gasped for air. “I didn't tell him,” He says, but it's a whisper and Stiles is suddenly angry again, but now it's directed at John, and oh.

“Seriously dad! I just broke up with my boyfriend! What the hell!” Stiles shouts again, but moves closer to Jordan and wipes the older mans tears away.

“Can we move this to my office?” John asks, his Sheriff voice on.

Stiles eyes go wide, and now he's crying but he's looking at Jordan, “I just broke up with you at your _work_ … oh my gosh please break up with me for that!”

Jordan just laughs, stands and leads Stiles into the office behind John. When John finally looks over Stiles is wrapped around the man, arms and legs and Jordan is holding him just as tight.

“You know why I was waiting. It doesn't mean I don't love you,” Jordan said into his sons neck, and oh, they were at _that_ stage?

“Fuck Jo, I’m so sorry. I literally meant none of that!” Stiles cried, hands tangling in the older and hair

“Shh, babe it’s okay, all okay.” Jordan said again, pressing soft kisses into Stiles’ neck. John looks away, afraid to intrude on something so intimate.

“I just _embarrassed_ you at your place of work!” Stiles tried again, voice breaking as he said it.

“I have never been embarrassed about loving you, Mieczyslaw.” Jordan says, perfect pronunciation and damn, this much be pretty serious.

John clears his throat before turning back around, and luckily Stiles is now standing, head tucked under the deputies chin. They’re still wrapped together, but it’s better. “How long?”

“11 months Sir.” Jordan says, meeting the Sheriff's gaze.

John tried not to cringe, but he does and he watches Stiles go tense, “That’s a very long time.”

“Yeah, dad, it is.” Stiles says now, pulling Jordan somehow tighter.

“And you haven’t had sex?” John asks again.

“ _‘No under the belt touching Stiles,’ ‘you’re worth waiting for Stiles,’ ‘no, we are not having phone sex Stiles,’ ‘if you keep sending me naked photos i’ll have to block your number Stiles’_ ” His son says in a much deeper voice that his own, poking the deputy in his chest now that he’s leaning back enough to glare at the older man.

“Well, I’m sure happy I don’t have to arrest my son's boyfriend. You’re coming for dinner tonight Jordan. I ask that you two keep the PDA to a minimum, at least until Stiles is 18, but I’m not asking you to hide it.” He adds, remembering what his son had said.

The smile his son gives him is totally worth all the explaining he’ll have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!!!! i LOVE this pairing!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
